Single serve beverage containers for wine are known in the art. For example, single serve beverage containers for wine include a base, a stem and a bowl for containing the wine. Such containers are not suitable for certain activities including at outdoor events such as concerts or sporting events as they do not fit into cup holders, they tip over easily and are subject to breaking at the stem. Other single serve beverage containers for wine are known such as pouches. Such containers are not attractive and are not particularly palatable when drinking a fine wine. Accordingly, there is a need in the market for a single serve beverage cup for wine which is easy to grasp; is stable and not subject to tipping over or breakage; is aesthetically pleasing; is easy to drink from; is easy to manufacture and fill; and provides additional benefits over the known containers.